Contrato roto
by Earendil 95
Summary: Thorin sabe lo que siente por Bilbo, y ahora no desea que este se ponga en peligro bajo ninguna circunstancia, no importa lo que ese contrato diga.


**Contrato roto**

Frente al Rey Bajo la Montaña, yacía la Ciudad del Lago, pacífica, tranquila, sólo escuchaba los susurros del agua movida por el viento, mientras que su vista se posaba sobre el pico de Erebor que atravesaba la neblina nocturna.

Quizá sus sentidos se hallaba sobre la recta final de su aventura, pero su mente divagaba en un simple pedazo de papel que él, Balin y su saqueador habían firmado, aquel que lo relegaba de toda responsabilidad hacia aquel Hobbit, el mismo mediano al que le había declarado su amor y besado mientras era prisionero del rey Thranduil en las mazmorras de Mirkwood, esas mazmorras de las que su saqueador se las arregló para sacarlos con una idea tan ridícula, que si no hubiera sabido que era de él, hubiera pensado que fue idea de sus sobrinos; quienes por cierto parecían haber disfrutado mucho del escape en barriles.

Y todo eso, lo había logrado gracias a un anillo que lo hacía invisible. Por alguna razón, a Thorin, ese anillo le daba mala espina, pero a estas alturas era consciente de su constante paranoia hacia su entorno en general.

Pero eso no era lo importante, estaban vivos y libres; porque una hora más y no hubiera respondido por lo que era capaz de hacerle a Thranduil y la cantidad de cosas que podría haberle metido por su trasero élfico.

Aun así, Erebor ahora no se veía tan atractivo, ¿por qué? Porque ahí yacía Smaug, algo en su interior le decía que esa lagartija avariciosa seguía viva, y él no se podía permitir que su Hobbit entrara directo a las fauces de aquella bestia. Eso estipulaba el contrato, que él debía entrar y saquear parte del tesoro, ¿pero a costa de qué? ¿Qué si fracasa y era devorado en menos de un parpadeo? La sola idea lo hacía temblar y desear dar media vuelta. Y de repente, Thorin se detuvo a sí mismo, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba pensando ¡Estaba a dos segundos de renunciar a Erebor por su Hobbit, por Bilbo!

Vaya que este viaje lo había afectado más de lo que hubiera querido.

-¿Qué haces despierto?- le pregunto la voz de su pequeño saqueador, uniéndose a él en la tarea de contemplar la Montaña Solitaria desde el alto balcón de la habitación de Thorin, a quien a final de cuenta, ya no tomó por sorpresa la habilidad de Bilbo para pasar desapercibido en todo momento: desde que entró y cerró la puerta, hasta que se acercó a él y sólo su voz lo hizo notar.

-Pensando- respondió lo primero que le vino a la mente ¿Qué quería que le dijera? Estaba pensando en tirar todo por la borda y largarme de aquí contigo mientras aún hay tiempo ¡Por supuesto que no!

A Bilbo no le quedó muy claro que pasaba, pero conocía a su rey lo suficiente como para saber que lo estaba evadiendo.

-¿Pensando en qué? ¿No te emociona que pronto estaremos en tu reino, en hogar?

¿Qué podía decir? Thorin no hizo más que sonreír gracias a la ternura que ese mediano le provocaba.

-Todo ha cambiado, Bilbo- Thorin tomó una decisión –. Es demasiado arriesgado que continúes prestando tus servicios como saqueador. No puedo permitirlo más.

A Bilbo eso lo tomó con la guardia baja ¿Ahora se retractaba? Sabía que era buen saqueador, entonces la razón de todo debía ser que a Thorin le entró la nostalgia y se preocupaba de más por todo.

-Firmé un contrato, Thorin. Sé que es arriesgado, mis servicios funerarios viene incluidos- Trató de bromear sin saber que había golpeado a Thorin sin querer.

-No me perdonaré que nada te ocurra- dijo mirándolo a esos ojos verdes en los que adoraba perderse –. No hay más contrato, Bilbo, eres libre- sentenció con voz severa dispuesto a retirarse.

No podía creerlo, sencillamente no podía. Ahora sí, Thorin Escudo de Roble actuaba como un idiota.

-Pues no decides tú, porque ese contrato lo firmé yo porque deseaba venir con ustedes ¡Contigo!

-No hay contrato, te recomiendo que te vayas despidiendo de la compañía. Partiremos mañana con el alba.

-¡Tú dijiste que era parte de ustedes!

Eso detuvo al rey de Erebor, era cierto, ahora era parte de ellos, pero no quería que nada malo le pasara, no lo soportaría.

Giró hacia Bilbo y lo encontró sentándose derrotado a los pies de la cama. Verlo así, triste, sin esperanzas era justo lo que no quería, pero prefería verlo llorar que llorarlo.

-Sabes porque lo hago- dijo Thorin cerrando la puerta, acercándose hasta arrodillarse frente a Bilbo.

-¿Ahora que me relegaste de saqueador soy adivino?- inquirió molesto y a la vez nervioso por tener tan cerca de nuevo a Thorin.

El rey de los enanos no pudo evitar reír de ternura y llevar su mano hasta la sonrosada mejilla de su Hobbit y acercar sus labios hasta su oreja.

-Por amor- susurró sellando esa conversación con un beso, un beso que no terminó allí; lo recostó sobre la cama, disfrutando de la delicadeza de aquellas criaturas tan extraordinarias, de su aroma, de los suspiros que escapaban de sus labios cuando sus fuertes manos, recorrían aquella tierna piel.

-También te amo- suspiró Bilbo, sabiendo lo que venía ahora.

Y tal como pensó, ocurrió: por todo el suelo sus ropas quedaron esparcidas, disfrutando ahora de frotar sus cuerpos desnudos el uno contra el otro, del movimiento de sus caderas siendo uno, sus nombres perdidos en suspiros ajenos, sus manos recorrer y usurpar un cuerpo que hasta hacía unos minutos no les pertenecía.

Se amaban, ese amor ere genuino, era sincero y más que todo eterno.

Thorin sabía lo que hacía, o al menos hasta el momento de perder la cordura al sentir al Hobbit estrechar se miembro dentro de él, por lo que aumentó el ritmo en que penetraba a su amado saqueador y al final lo llenaba con su esencia, lo clamaba como suyo.

Bilbo se sintió morir cuando Thorin lo penetraba y acariciaba como si temiera hacerle daño, aunque eso se acabó cuando ambos llegaron a un punto sin retorno, del que no tenían conciencia más que del placer que los abrumaba y envolvía, llegando juntos a un orgasmo que por poco los hace perder el conocimiento.

Ahora todo era silencioso, Bilbo recostaba su cabeza sobre el fuerte pecho de Thorin mientras este acariciaba su cabellara castaña y rizada; ambos pensando que su entrega había surgido a partir de una discusión sin resolver.

-Rompe el contrato si quieres o quémalo- finalmente Bilbo habló –, pero yo los seguiré y no podrás evitarlo. Ya no hay regreso

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no hay regreso?- preguntó Thorin demasiado cómodo por abrazar a su saqueador, ambos recostados sin sábanas que velen su desnudez.

-Que no volveré hasta que hayamos completado la misión.

-¿Te irás entonces?- cuestionó sintiendo como su corazón era hecho trizas en su cara.

-Nunca me has pedido que me quede- río depositado un beso en el pecho de su rey.

-Quédate- fue lo único que pidió antes de darse cuenta de su error, no había contrato ya que atara a Bilbo a él.

Estaba con él porque lo amaba y no lo dejaría recuperar su tierra solo, ni él ni su compañía.

Cuanto había tardado en reparar que nadie hay iba en contra de su voluntad, pero lo que más regocijaba su alma, era que su pequeño Hobbit, se quedaría con él hasta el final.


End file.
